The Legend Of 22nd April
thumb|left|400pxNie ma to jak lany poniedziałek. Któż go nie lubi? Można oblewać wszystkich i wszystko i nikt nie może sie obrazić. Dzieci z pistoletami na wodę mogą czuć się jak na wojnie. Jedna grupa to jakiś kraj i druga grupa to też jakiś inny kraj, a rodzice próbujący ich opanować są jak papieże. Ale mniejsza z tym. Przejdźmy do sedna... Razem z rodzicami pojechaliśmy na wieś do znajomego mojej mamy. Mam na imię Matthew. Ile mam lat? Nieważne. Chloe i Josh to moi rodzice, a Miley to moja o trzy lata młodsza siostra. Penny i Jeffrey to przyjaciele mojej mamusi. Mają oni synka, mojego kolegę - Mark'a. Koło ich domu mieszka starszy od wszystkich Jack. Jest to stary oprych wkurzający wszystkich wokół. Ciągle mu nic nie pasuje. Prawdopodobnie leczył się psychiatrycznie, lecz żaden specjalista nie mógł mu pomóc... Wróćmy do mojej historii... Gdy zajechaliśmy do Krupmów (bo tak mieli na nazwisko Penny, Jefreey i Mark), było bardzo ciepło. Mark chodził koło swojego domu z pistoletem na wodę i polował na mnie. Gdy tylko podszedł bliżej, wybiegłem z butelką pełną wody, której zawartość wylądowała na jego głowie. On też mnie oblał. Po jakiejś godzinie opiekuni moi i Mark'a zaczęli razem z nami i Miley oblewać się wodą jak dzieci. Zabawa była świetna, aż do czasu, gdy przyszedł Jack... - Uspokójcie się, do cholery! - krzyknął rozwścieczony jak zawsze Jack. - Spokojnie, my się tylko bawimy - odrzekłem. Jack odwrócił się z miną, jakby chciał wszystkich pozabijać... Gdy staruch się odwrócił, Mark do niego podbiegł i oblał go z pistoletu. Jack złapał go za oszywkę i zmierzał w kierunku studni, która była umieszczona niedaleko niego. - Już ja cię, gówniarzu, obleję! - powiedział rozwścieczony Jack. - Panie Freeman, niech pan się uspokoi, to tylko dziecko - powiedziała Penny. Jack zrobił taki szkaradny uśmiech, po czym podniósł pokrywę od studni. Byłem tak przerażony, że nie wiedziałem co robić, lecz po chwili wbiegłem w pana Freemana (bo tak Jack miał na nazwisko), wywracając go na ziemię. Twarz Jack'a rozpromieniała złością. Jego twarz nagle jakby uległa zmianie. Jego brwi uniosły się, tak jak jego lewa część wargi. Mark szybko zaczął biec w stronę rodziców, a ja leżałem przed Jack'iem. - Już ja wam teraz zrobię lany poniedziałek! - zawołał głośno Jack. Zacząłem biec w stronę mojej mamy. Jack urwał wiadro z łańcucha, które wisiało nad studnią. Nabrał do niego wody i zaczął biegnąć w naszą stronę. Mocnym uściskiem złapał za rękę mojego taty, po czym włożył jego głowę do wiadra i zaczął trzymać. - On go topi! - zakrzyczałem ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Na mojej twarzy pojawiły się łzy. Tata po kilku minutach przestał się ruszać, a inni dorośli patrzyli i nie reagowali. To było bardzo dziwne. Jack śmiał się dziko i pobiegł do swojego garażu. Właśnie wtedy mama podeszła do zmarłego i zaczęła płakać. Powiedziała, że tego nie zniesie i osieroci mnie i Miley. Po tych słowach rozbiła szybę w oknie i szybkim przecięciem jamy brzusznej zaczęła krwawić. Od razu zmarła. Penny i Jeffrey patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani do czasu, aż przyszedł nasz kochany (ironia) sąsiad z butelką, w której była wodnista, zielona substancja. - Teraz kolej na was - powiedział staruch. Złapałem Miley i Mark'a za ręce i zacząłem uciekać. Rodzice chłopaka stali dalej jak zamurowani. Mark widział, jak sąsiad jego mamie wlewa dziwną, mazistą substancję, po czym pada na ziemię. Ojciec chłopca rozpoczyna walkę ze starcem, lecz ląduje w studni. - Musimy się gdzieś ukryć - powiedziałem. - Mam piwnicę. Tam możemy pójść - powiedział Mark. - Dobra. Chodźmy tam - odrzekłem. Gdy doszliśmy do domu, szybko weszliśmy do piwnicy. Słyszeliśmy, jak ktoś chodził po domu. Ja razem z Miley schowaliśmy się w dużej, brązowej szafie. Natomiast Mark skitrał się za drzwiami do spiżarki, która była obok. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach usłyszałem, jak do piwnicy ktoś wchodzi. Po chwili można było usłyszeć skrzyp drzwi spiżarni. Pociągnąłem siostrę za rękę i wybiegając zobaczyłem, jak Jack podrzyna gardło patykiem Mark'owi. Patyk był dobrze zastrugany i bardzo ostry. Mark upadł na ziemię, a ja z Miley dobiegliśmy do wyjścia z piwnicy. Usłyszeliśmy słowa Jack'a: "I jak? Fajnie się bawimy?". Drzwi od piwnicy zakneblowaliśmy i postanowiliśmy pojechać na policję. Czekaliśmy na PKS, oglądając się, czy nie zmierza do nas szalony sąsiad martwego już Mark'a. Gdy dojechaliśmy na komisariat, była już godzina 23:59. Opowiedzieliśmy wszystko policji i wraz z nimi pojechaliśmy do domu Mark'a. O dziwo nie było tam żadnych ciał, a piwnica była zamknięta od środka. Co się okazało, Jack'a w domu też nie było, ponieważ dom był już spalony. To było bardzo dziwne. Uznali naszą historię za bujdę. Potem oświadczono, że nasi rodzice zaginęli i trafiliśmy do rodziny zastępczej... Minęło już kilka lat od tego feralnego wydarzenia. Dzisiaj jest właśnie lany poniedziałek 22 kwietnia. W ten dzień, właśnie dwudziestego drugiego, Jack zabił całą moją rodzinę. Teraz wraz z Miley jesteśmy pełnoletni i uniezależniliśmy się od rodziny zastępczej. Ktoś właśnie dzwoni do drzwi. Miley poszła otworzyć. Za drzwiami stał Jack, którego twarz była dużo bardziej zniekształcona. Powiedział on: "Śmingus-Dyngus! Wróciłem!" i dźgnął kilka razy moją siostrę w brzuch. Miley upadła na ziemię w kałuży swojej krwi. Przerażony szybko zacząłem biec do salonu. Zza łóżka wyciągnąłem strzelbę. Gdy tylko Jack wszedł do owego pokoju, wykrzyknąłem "Czekałem na ciebie, skurwielu!" i pociągłem za spust. Jack dostał kulkę prosto w serce. Leżał i krwawił, a ja patrzyłem na niego z dumą. Myślałem "Właśnie się zemściłem" i przyłożyłem do jego czoła strzelbę, po czym wypaliłem kolejną kulkę w jego czoło. Policja stwierdziła, że to ja zabiłem swoją siostrę, a potem Jack'a. Co gorsza dowiedziałem się, że ten staruch był moim wujkiem. Teraz wiedziałem, dlaczego moi rodzice dziwnie reagowali, gdy zobaczyli, jak on chciał utopić Mark'a... Sprawy sądowe i ciągłe przesłuchania były już dla mnie normą. Tłumaczyłem im cały czas całą prawdę, lecz oni "wiedzieli lepiej". Sędzia wymierzył mi dożywocie, za zabójstwo całej rodziny i rodziny Krumpów. "Jak to całej?"- zapytacie. A tak to, że Jack przed zabójstwem mojej siostry przyniósł zamrożone ciała wszystkich zabitych i powiesił u mnie w piwnicy koło mojej domowej wędzarni. Jak koło wędzarni, to wiadomo, że ciała były "smażone". Nazwali mnie psychopatą i teraz piszę ten list, w którym opisuję to, co się stało. Ten list trafił właśnie do Ciebie, a teraz proszę Cię... Przekaż go dalej, niech wszyscy wiedzą, że to ja mam rację... ~Matthiew McLoneyly Autor: Mtmixer NIE WOLNO KOPIOWAĆ,ANI PRZERZUCAĆ TEGO NA INNE STRONY LUB WIKI BEZ ZGODY AUTORA! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie